Wake
by darknessinertia
Summary: Apenas podia brincar com a realidade e a ilusão e quase perder-se nela. EamesxArthur


**N/A: **Porque eu viciei em Inception e em Eames/Arthur. Culpe também os vídeos perfeitos do ship no youtube!

**Aviso: **Sim, eu disse _Eames/Arthur_. Sim, é _SLASH_.

A fic não foi betada, eu apenas a revisei, então, sorry por qualquer erro que eu tenha deixado passar.

**Disclaimer: **Inception pertence ao _fucking awesome_ Christopher Nolan.

* * *

**Wake**

* * *

_I find the map and draw a straight line_  
_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_  
_The distance from here to where you'd be_  
_It's only finger-lengths that I see_  
_I touch the place where I'd find your face_  
_My fingers in creases of distant dark places**¹**_

_(Set the fire to the third bar - Snow Patrol)_

_

* * *

_

Ele tocou as pontas dos dedos primeiro, quase sentindo o calor da pele, como se a fina camada fria de vidro não existisse para separá-los. Logo as palmas das mãos estavam esticadas sobre a barreira invisível, quatro pares de mãos quase se fundindo em apenas duas, dois corpos quase virando apenas um. Mas ele não podia ser aquela pessoa que agora estava diante de si. Era como negar sua própria identidade - exatamente o que sempre fazia para alcançar seu objetivo, claro, pois era seu trabalho, sua especialidade, e, atualmente, seu maior pesadelo.

_Arthur não vai voltar._

Eames já havia feito aquilo e não dera certo.

Duas finas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo para impedir, e ele se admirou (mesmo que esperasse por isso) ao ver as mesmas lágrimas que sentia escorrerem pelo seu rosto e pararem em seu queixo escorrerem pelo rosto menor à sua frente. Quase não segurou a vontade de fazer alguma coisa ou apenas sorrir, murmurar um _'vai ficar tudo bem_'_, _mesmo sabendo que apenas estaria dizendo aquilo a si mesmo, tentando fazer-se acreditar em uma mentira, e isso não fazia sentido algum.

_Arthur não podia mais ouvi-lo._

Eames era um falsificador - e dos melhores, as pessoas diziam -, portanto não deveria esperar que tudo simplesmente virasse realidade do nada. Era como cair na própria armadilha. A falsificação virara-se contra seu criador, e ele acabara se tornando apenas mais uma vítima da ilusão que nossos olhos nos mostram.

Aquele não era Arthur. Ele havia tentado, sim, tentara várias vezes fazê-lo existir novamente, mas não seria real. Seria apenas ele mesmo, Eames, olhando o próprio reflexo transformado em Arthur. E era sempre difícil vê-lo ali, tão perto, tão real, pois nunca lhe parecia uma mentira, uma ilusão. Conhecia Arthur tão bem que não se assustaria que um dia chegasse a pensar que _ele _fosse _mesmo _Arthur. E se Arthur pudesse voltar, pensava, não se importaria de negar a própria existência. Apesar de que isso já seria doentio, as pessoas pensariam; as pessoas se preocupariam, mais do que já se preocupavam. Afinal, ele estava apenas machucando a si mesmo. E foi com uma dor cortando o seu estômago que Eames viu a expressão no rosto de Arthur tornar-se dura, pesada. Os olhos castanhos e sempre tão vívidos estavam agora vazios, e ele conseguia ler a dor do armador refletida ali. Era a mesma dor que ele sentia. Eram duas pessoas unidas em uma só, mas como se nenhuma das duas realmente existisse.

Só o que se via era vazio. Mais nada. Um reflexo que não reflete nada, pois não há o que refletir ou ser refletido. _Porque você deve sentir, isso é o mais importante_, lembrou-se Eames das primeiras coisas que havia aprendido sobre falsificação, _você deve acreditar sinceramente que é a pessoa do outro lado do espelho. Você deve acreditar..._

Mas a verdade é que ele não acreditava mais nem mesmo em quem _ele _era. Eames se tornara mais falso e vazio que a_ mentira_ que via diante de si.

Apenas um eco, uma imagem desfigurada.

E esse ritual - pois era o que havia se tornado -, repetia-se com cada vez mais freqüência. Todos sabiam. Mas ninguém realmente entenderia (talvez Cobb, Eames pensou), porém não importava realmente, porque ninguém sentia o mesmo que ele.

Cobb estava devastado, era notável, e Eames às vezes encontrava Ariadne chorando em silêncio. Ele sempre a consolava, dizia que tudo aquilo passaria, esperando mais que ele mesmo acreditasse em tais palavras do que a garota. Já ele próprio deixava transparecer sua dor apenas em momentos como esse, em que, por breves momentos, virava mentira e Arthur se tornava sua única e dolorida verdade. Ele desejava que pudesse ficar preso naquele espelho e libertar Arthur dali, mas isso já não era mais escolha dele. _Não havia sido escolha dele. _Ele apenas podia brincar com a realidade e a ilusão e quase perder-se nela.

_Tenha cuidado. _Eames sempre lia nos olhos que o fitavam. _Como será que Arthur o via, _ele se pegava pensando várias vezes. Ele sabia como era ver através dos olhos de Arthur; conhecia-o tão bem que a sua falsificação do armador era uma de suas mais perfeitas performances, mas como será que Arthur o via? Às vezes podia ser realmente desconfortável estar sob os olhos de outras pessoas, ainda mais sendo um falsificador, tendo que fazer com que os outros acreditem em algo que você não é. Por outro lado, com Arthur era totalmente diferente. Não se tratava de ter que se passar por outra pessoa, Eames apenas tinha que ser ele mesmo, e muitas vezes (só Eames sabia o quanto se esforçara) teve que provar a Arthur quem realmente era, para que finalmente ganhasse sua confiança.

_Tanto esforço para nada. _Nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida. De que adiantava tentar acreditar em um sonho sendo que ele nunca seria real? Apenas um desejo inalcançável.

Sempre teriam de dizer adeus no fim. Não fazia sentido. Nem adiantava erguer uma das mãos e acenar para o vidro vazio. Era como dizer adeus a si mesmo, e isso Eames já havia feito há muito tempo.

Então, finalmente vencido, ele deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo (vendo Arthur fazer o mesmo), enxergando a expressão de dor que ambos compartilhavam. Ainda com pesar, afastou-se da imagem da qual ele mais sentia falta e a qual mais o assombrava. Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo do qual ele não poderia acordar, ele sabia. Nunca. Pois era também a sua realidade.

* * *

**¹**porque, quando ouvi essa música, combinou tanto com a fic que eu tive que postá-la junto. :')

tradução: eu encontro um mapa e desenho uma linha reta / sobre rios, fazendas e linhas de estado / a distância daqui até onde você estaria / é só o comprimento de dedos que eu vejo / eu toco o lugar onde eu encontraria seu rosto / meus dedos nos vincos de lugares distantes e escuros


End file.
